In Love With A Fishman (Hody Jones Jr X OC)
by ILoveBeingLyric
Summary: Years later Fishman Island is now protected by the Straw Hats and Hody Jones is now a bad memory of the past but there's one thing that he left behind and that is his son Hody Jones Jr. He may have his father's looks but don't be fooled, he is no way comparison to his now deceased father but he IS about to change history of Fishman Island forever. (Rated M and LEMONY!)
1. Chapter 1

In Love With A Fishman

Chapter 1: Hody Jones Jr.

Everywhere he walked people cowered away from him in fear, even children ran into the arms of their parents, and parents ran to the safety of their homes. Hell even the damn fish were scared of him, all because of who his father was. He never met his father he only knew that he was named after him and that he looked like him, the only difference is that he was a few inches taller and was well toned with muscles. His mother used to tell him stories about his father and how he hated humans so much and where he ended up because of his one-sided beliefs. Unlike his father he had no issues with humans unless they messed with him first but they still cowered away from him in fear.

"Hody Jones Jr!" His mother yelled through the Den Den Mushi. Hody smirked.

"I'm not that far from the house; I just came out to get some fresh air." Hody said calmly.

"Well the next time you want go out to get some fresh air please tell me first, I almost flipped the house upside down trying to look for you." His mother said with a bit of worry in her voice.

"As you've almost done many times before." Hody said as he smiled.

"And who is to blame for that? Ever since you were little you've always had a bad habit of hiding from me, now that you're older it's even worse!" His mother said.

"It's not my fault, I told you all you have to do is think of the quietest place on Fishman Island and I'll be there." Hody said as he looked at the beautiful fish swimming in the ocean.

"Oh really and where is that?" His mother asked.

"The Sea Forest." Hody said.

"So that's where you always run off to?" His mother asked in amusement.

"Yes and if you ever need to find me this is where I'll be." Hody said as he rose up from the ground and began to head home.

"I'll keep that in mind; see you when you get home." His mother said then they both said their goodbyes.

Ever since his dad attacked Fishman Island those years ago Fishman District has been closed off and more homes have been built on the island for merfolk and fishmen alike, and now that the Straw Hat Pirates protected the island it has been even more peaceful.

"I'm home!" Hody yelled as he walked into the big mansion and headed for the kitchen. He smirked when his nose caught the delicious smell of his mother's cooking.

"Oh no you don't, go wash your hands first." His mother said to him when he tried to eat. He pouted but did as he was told.

"You're just like your father; if I let you run a rampage you'd eat everything in the kitchen." His mother said as he sat at the table.

"You've told me that a million times before." Hody said as he started to eat.

"I know but I like to reminisce about the past." His mother said as she watched him stuff his face.

"You've said that too." Hody said.

"I remember when we first met, it was so wonderful. After that we were inseparable, wherever he would go I would follow and the same went for him to me. I remember my mom telling me about how much of a troublemaker he was and how she always said he would never amount to anything, she was wrong in some ways then again in others she wasn't. When I first told him I was pregnant he was so excited. He always talked about how he was going to teach you so many things but the one thing that he would do that always made me angry with him was when he would talk to you about his hatred for humans. I knew that some humans were cruel to our kind but I also knew that there others that weren't but he felt that all of them were the same. That's where we always had the most of our problems in our relationship and that's what ended it. I went my own separate way with you and he went his. He had permission to visit you whenever he wanted but he chose not to and I didn't make him because I knew that we would bump heads too much in front of you and you were already torn up enough. Now his hatred towards humans has only gotten him hated by his own kind as well as human kind, even you don't like him." His mother said as she sat at the table.

"Even with him being dead now he still manages to bring sadness. At first they were scared of him now they're scared of me because I look like him." Hody said as his mother looked at him with a sad expression.

"They'll understand soon enough that you're nothing like him and that you never will be." His mother said as she smiled at him. Hody smiled back and then cleared the table and washed the dishes.

Once he finished he walked towards the door but was stopped by his mother. Hody turned around to look at her and couldn't help but chuckle.

"Now where are you going?" His mother asked with a raised eyebrow. Hody chuckled nervously.

"I'm just going for a walk." Hody said as calm as he could. His mother glared at him.

"What have I told you about sneaking off to Sabaody Archipelago? What if you get caught by the Celestial Dragon's?!" His mother asked in anger.

"I promise I won't get caught, I'm not even going that close to the island. If you want I can talk to you while I'm there." Hody said as he gave her his best puppy dog face.

"Fine, if anything seems off you better come right back and stay away from the lawless zone." His mother said as he left.

Hody was at Sabaody Archipelago in less than an hour. He was lying on his back near the shore in no place other than the lawless zone. He started to feel a bit sleepy as he laid there and decided to take a quick nap.

~Somewhere Else In The Lawless Zone~

"Find that girl right this instant! I will not leave this island until I make her my wife!" Saint Charloss yelled to his guards as they frantically searched for the woman.

Ivy ran as fast as she could, she felt like her legs were about to give out on her but she refused to be caught by that Celestial Dragon. Just as she ran to hide behind a building a group of guards spotted her and began to chase her until she was cornered with her only options being to try and swim for her life or become the wife of a Celestial Dragon.

"I'd rather drown to my death than to be the wife of that man!" Ivy said as she jumped into the water with a loud splash.

~Hody~

Hody woke up from his nap as he heard the sound of men yelling. He walked towards the commotion and saw that a group of guards had a woman cornered, he could tell by the symbol on their uniforms that they worked for the Celestial Dragons.

"I'd rather drown to my death than to be the wife of that man!" The woman yelled as she jumped into the sea.

Hody quickly jumped into the water and saw her trying to hide in the dark shadows of the Yarukiman Mangrove trees. Hody grabbed her in an instant and swam a few feet from where the guards were and brought her up to the surface. Once he got out of the water he ran behind a building with her right behind him.

"Thank you but next time warn me before you start dragging me around like that, I almost screamed when you grabbed me." The woman said to Hody as she squeezed the water from her dress.

"It was either I get you out of there quick or we both get caught." Hody said as he watched the guards try to look under water for her.

"Good point, what's your name?" The woman asked as she looked at his back. Once he turned around her eyes grew wide.

"Hody Jones Jr., yours is?" Hody said as he eyed her.

"Ivy Annalise Moore." Ivy said with a small smile as she extended her hand. Hody smiled at her and shook her hand.

*Continues Next Chapter*

Tell me what you think! XD


	2. Chapter 2

In Love With A Fishman

I wanted to tell Ironic Soul thank you for your nice comment and there is no way I'm gonna end this story short. Once I start to write a story I will never stop until I finish.

Chapter 2: Poison Ivy

"It's nice to meet you." Hody said as he examined Ivy from head to toe.

Ivy had orange-red wavy hair that had the top part in a black and red checkered bow, her hair stopped to her waist and she has peach skin with grey and green eyes. She wore a red shirt with short sleeves and a black leather corset around her waist. She had on a pair of black Capri pants with two chains connected to them on the left side with a pair of red flats.

"I can't believe that I'm actually talking to you like this, then again not every child takes after their parents." Ivy said.

"The only thing I have of him is a bit of a brutal side when someone pisses me off for a long period of time. The one thing in this world that I have no mercy for are those damned Celestial Dragons!" Hody said as looked from the building to see the ragging mad Saint Charloss barking orders.

"Yuck! I hate it for the women who weren't smart enough to run from him." Ivy said then hugged him from behind.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Hody asked with a smirk.

"Giving my thanks to the person who kept me from drowning, I'm a sucker for hugs." Ivy said as she was about to walk back home but stopped when Hody showed her that the area was surrounded by guards.

"You possibly wouldn't mind escorting a lonely and helpless human girl home would you?" Ivy asked with a big smile.

"What do I look like, a taxi?" Hody asked with his arms folded over his well-toned chest.

"No you don't but even taxis have their bargains." Ivy said with a smile. Hody chuckled at her.

"What could you possibly give me that would make me change my mind?" Hody asked now smirking devilishly.

"Well from what I always heard, the key to a man's heart is always his stomach. Plus if you refuse ill scream until my throat starts to bleed." Ivy said while mimicking the very tall fishman.

"That's a human metaphor, that doesn't mean anything to fishmen and if you scream you'll never get home." Hody said.

"Well unless you feed off of air for survival then that's true but you eat food just like I do so I'm right. Not to mention you're huge so I'm pretty sure your appetite is too." Ivy said ignoring his last statement. Hody smiled at the human girl.

"Fine but if you get too clingy you get a one way ticket to the bottom of the ocean." Hody said as he jumped into the water and waited for her.

"You want me to jump in the water?!" Ivy asked looking scared. Hody nodded his head.

"We can't walk there or we'll get spotted and there is no way I'm jumping from building to building and we both wind up getting caught." Hody said with a huff of annoyance. Ivy hopped into the water after a few minutes and felt two very large hands grab her and place her on something.

When she opened her eyes she was on Hody's back. She held into him a bit tighter as he dived under the water and swap in the directions Ivy pointed him to. It didn't take him any time at all to get where they needed to be. Ivy got out of the water and pulled him along to a house near a very large hotel.

"I'll get that food ready." Ivy said as she ran upstairs then back down a few minutes later with a towel for Hody and herself then lit the fireplace so it could keep them both warm.

"So what would you like to eat?" Ivy asked as she sat down next to him.

"You mean, what do fishmen eat?" Hody said as he sat near the fire and dried his hair. He looked at Ivy out of one eye from under the towel to see her pouting at him. (He said it in a way that he was correcting her, I didn't know how to type it so tell me if it's wrong or not.)

"Takoyaki and grilled fish sounds nice." Hody said as he chuckled. Ivy then got up and walked to the kitchen.

After a hour there was a whole seafood feast on the dining room table. Hody was literally trying to keep himself from drooling at the beautiful sight and delicious smells. Just as his hand was about to reach for the food Ivy grabbed it gently. Hody looked down at her to see that she was laughing.

"Go wash your hands first." Ivy said as she pointed to the kitchen sink.

"You sound like my mother." Hody mumbled as he walked to the kitchen.

Hody washed his hands thoroughly then dug in. He almost ate everything except for one plate of Takoyaki. Ivy laughed as she cleared the empty plates and placed them in the sink to be cleaned. After a few minutes she saw a large shadow behind her and before she could look back Hody was near her ear.

"Now what kind of gentlemen would I be if I let you clean up everything by yourself?" Hody asked then moved her aside gently and began to clean the dishes.

"It is the least I could do for you since you did save my life and you towed me home like a rag-doll." Ivy said while watching him.

"That was an easy task for me because I can breathe under water and swim. But for someone as small as you to cook all of that and then clean all the dishes is too much. If you really want to show thanks that much then watch and be happy." Hody said.

"Fine." Ivy said as she walked back to the living room and watched him from the sofa.

Once Hody finished with the dishes he walked into the living room and there laid Ivy in a peaceful sleep on the sofa. Hody smiled then looked at the clock to see that it was 7:30 p.m. His eyes widened and he wondered if he should tell her that he had to leave. Hody wrote her a small note and ran out of the front door, jumped into the water, and swam home as fast as he possibly could. When he opened and closed the door quietly to his mother's house he began to creep to his room but was stopped short by a cough. Hody slowly turned to see his mother eyeing him suspiciously.

"Just going to get a late night snack." Hody said as he began to walk.

"You smell like a human, a female human. I can also smell food on you and for some reason your hat is missing." His mother said.

"_I get the feeling that she's done my dad like this too_." Hody thought.

"I thought I told you no to go to the lawless zone. You did exactly what I told you not to do, who is this girl you've met?" His mother asked.

"Her name is Ivy and I may have saved her life from a Celestial Dragon and in thanks she fed me." Hody said hesitantly.

"Where's your hat?" His mother asked.

"I might have left it her house or lost it on the way back here." Hody said.

"I want to meet her tomorrow." His mother said as she began to walk to her room. Hody looked at like she was crazy.

"You want me to bring her here?! I only met her earlier today it's not like we're friends or anything!" Hody said.

"I don't care; I still want to meet her. So when you leave to get your hat tomorrow morning I'm coming with you." His mother said as she reached the top of the stairs.

"_Oh yea she definitely did him like this_." Hody thought with a frown on his face.

Haha! Poor Hody! See you guys next chapter and please review. I'm so sorry for taking so long to update this chapter, I've been doing a lot lately.


	3. Chapter 3

In Love With A Fishman

Here is chapter 3, I hope you all enjoy and please review.

Chapter 3: Parent Problems

He walked down the hallway as quietly as he possibly could, being extremely careful not to make any noise. Once he reached the steps he crept down them and headed for the door. He slowly turned the knob and eased his way out and shut it quietly, as soon as he turned the knob back in its place he bolted. After a few minutes he was at the surface and walking towards the house and knocked on the door. He soon heard small footsteps on the other side of it and then the door opened.

"I knew you'd be coming back for your hat…and you brought company." Ivy said with a smile then as she looked behind him her face fell slightly.

Hody was scared to look behind him but he knew he had no other choice. He turned his head only to see his mother giving him a murderous glare with her arms folded over her chest. Hody groaned and hung his head low then turned back to Ivy.

"I brought my mother with me since she was so _keen_ on meeting you." Hody said through gritted teeth and a forced smile. Ivy couldn't help but chuckle at him.

"It's very nice to you. My name is Ivy." Ivy said to Hody's mother.

"It's very nice to meet you too, Ivy." His mother said with a smile as they entered the house.

"I'll be right back; you two can make yourselves comfortable." Ivy said then went up the stairs.

Hody was standing near the couch minding his own business when he suddenly felt a strong jolt of pain on his ear as he pulled almost half-way to the ground by his mother.

"You better cross your fingers and hope that when you get home I don't chain you up in the basement and beat you to death." His mother hissed.

"Why do you always have to make death threats? I didn't go to the lawless zone when I met her I just happened to be swimming near and I heard her scream while she was running away from the Celestial Dragon, so I wanted to help her." Hody said as he tried to pry his mother's hand from his ear.

"Oh really, then tell me why are there wanted posters of you all over Sabaody Archipelago?!" His mother asked harshly. Hody's eyes grew as wide as saucers.

"Here it is you left it on the kitchen sink." Ivy said as she came down the stairs and handed it to him when she looked up at his face she saw that he was frowning.

"Is there something wrong?" Ivy asked as she looked to his mother who was glaring at her.

"Yes there is, it seems that when my son saved you he made himself a target for the marines." Hody's mother said. Ivy frowned as she looked down.

"That's why my friends told me to stay away from certain zones on the Archipelago. I didn't know anything about this, I'm so sorry." Ivy said and just as Hody was about to say something his mother interrupted him.

"I knew that I should've been following you when you used to leave the house. You've come here and helped her and now you're being targeting. Let's go Hody, we're leaving and we're not coming back." His mother said as she walked to the door.

"Mom you just can't blame this all on her, I'm the one that decided to help her." Hody said.

"I don't care! We're leaving, while we're here we're at the hands of these humans but on Fishman Island they can never touch us." His mother said angrily.

"What about Ivy?" Hody asked.

"What about her? She'll be fine after all these are her people, so I'm pretty sure if they did find her the only thing they would ask her about is helping them catch you." His mother said.

"Well they wouldn't be too happy with me then because I would never tell them anything." Ivy said bravely.

"So if you had to trade my son in for your freedom you wouldn't?" His mother asked.

"Of course I wouldn't, whether he saved me or not I'm not gonna turn him in just so he can be abused for sick entertainment just because he's different than me." Ivy said.

"I highly doubt that." His mother said.

"Whether you believe me or not isn't my problem but I will tell you this that woman in that picture over there risked her life to save me and she didn't have to but she did because she saw that I wasn't like everyone else with their ignorant and prejudice ways. I would never hate someone I don't know just because their different than me because without differences in the world everything would be the same and knowing that we both races may not have even existed in this world because we weren't the first beings here. Nothing would be right in the world without everything being different so why is so bad that you're both different from me." Ivy said then pointed to the picture of a fishwoman with light blue skin and black hair hugging a little girl with orange-red hair.

"You were a slave?" Hody asked noticing the slave mark on the woman's left shoulder and one on Ivy's leg. The marks had been covered up with a full moon and a fairy that was holding the sun in her hands.

"No I was a noble but I hated every minute of it which is why I was always in trouble. I was an only child because my mother couldn't have any more children after she had me. One day they went out and bought a slave who was a fishman and I heard some of the maids talking about fishmen. I had always heard so many bad things about fishmen and merfolk and I wanted to see if was all true. So one night I stuck into the basement to see them all for myself and what I saw was nothing like I had heard.

They were at least 10 of them down there, they were all adults and they were hurt pretty badly, they all looked so scared and it made me cry. One of the fishmen that was down there begged me to let them go, the other ones had begged for him to stop asking me before they all were punished. I walked up to him and held his hand and told them that I'd set them free but they have to promise that they'll come back for me, even though I knew that they wouldn't I still let them go. A week later my parents went out for the night and left me alone in the house with the nanny, I saw that as my chance to free them all once she went to sleep. Once I let them all go free and helped them escape the island I ran back to pretend like I had been sleep when they all escaped.

When my parents found out they were furious that they all got away but they knew that there was nothing they could do about it, a few months later they bought a fishwoman. I was given a new nanny by that time so I had to be quick and clean or else she'd know it what I was up to. When I managed to get down to the basement to see her I was shocked at how pretty she was, the fishmen that I had let go the first time were mixed with fish-like and human-like looks but she looked human, well at least human enough. She had black long flowing hair that stopped to the middle of her back and light blue skin with smoke grey eyes. I told her the same thing that I told the others but when I let her go she did something that I would have never thought I'd see.

She told me to run away with her and that she would take care of me and protect me. I asked her why and she told me that if I was such a bad person I wouldn't have went through so much to help her so she feels like she should help me too. I went with her and from then and on I was never sad again. I met a lot of people on Fishman Island and I never wanted to leave but once I got older she made me move back on land so that I could get used to being on my own, I knew something was wrong I just didn't know what. I was visited by one of her friends three weeks later and she told me that she was killed, she had left me all of her possessions but that still didn't help me get over the fact that somebody took her away from me." Ivy said close to shedding tears. Hody was shocked and his mother was smiling.

"Well then I have misjudged you but that still doesn't help the fact that he is wanted and he has to hide in order not to get caught." His mother said.

"Well then I seems like you'll be going back to Fishman Island a little earlier than you thought." Hody said as he peeked out of one of the windows.

"Why is that?" His mother asked.

"Because the marines are already outside waiting for us." Hody said with a grin.

"What?!" His mother asked astonished.

"Come on, I have another way we can get away from them." Ivy said as she ran up the stairs with Hody and his mother following close behind.

Ivy opened the hatch to her roof and crouched down low as she walked to the back of her house. Hody smirked dangerously as he saw what she wanted them to do and quickly hoisted Ivy onto his back and jumped into the water with his mother jumping in after them. While in the water Hody made a bubble and put it on Ivy's head so she could breathe as he swam. Soon they reached Fishman Island; Ivy smiled widely as they neared her old home.

"I've missed this place so much; it's just as beautiful as I remember it." Ivy said with a big smile.

Tell me what you think and if you guys see any errors please tell me. I'm a bit sleepy from being up all night, I couldn't sleep for some strange reason. See ya next chapter. XD


	4. Chapter 4

In Love With A Fishman

Hi guys, I know that I'm a bit late with the new chapter but school has officially started for me so there will be late chapters here and there. I hope you all like this chapter and please review, and if you happen to find any errors please tell me.

Chapter 4: Remembering Fishman Island

"Everything is the same as I remember it, I wonder if Gil still stays next to our old house." Ivy said as she looked around with a happy smile on her face.

"You really do know your way around don't you?" Hody asked.

"Of course I do, I told you that I used to live here with my mother." Ivy said happily.

"What was your mother's name?" His mother asked.

"Her name was Fay." Ivy said with a small smile.

"Well let's get back to the house quickly. I don't want anyone starting any trouble." His mother said as she led them back to her mansion.

When they finally managed to reach Hody's mother's mansion Ivy was shocked. She looked at everything in awe. All of the elegant furniture and decorations were so different from what she was used to seeing.

"This is so amazing; I've never seen something so beautiful in my whole life." Ivy said.

"You'd think that because she was with my dad that all of these things came from him but they didn't." Hody said with a smirk.

"They sure didn't, I earning everything I have all by myself. The only thing he ever did was start trouble and that causes me to spend money just to save his butt from it. He was so sweet when I first met him then he turned into an uncivilized dunderhead." His mother said as she walked to the kitchen.

"She really hates that he turned out that way." Hody said simply and began to walk upstairs with Ivy close behind.

"What was he like before?" Ivy asked as soon as they both reached his room.

"I don't really remember him that much. He left when I was three years old." Hody said.

Hody looked at her and noticed that she was frowning slightly as she sat on the left side of his bed. He smirked and chuckled a bit then sat next to her on the big bed.

"He wasn't anything like how he is now, back then it seemed as though nothing was wrong with him and everything was fine. It seems like we were wrong in assuming that because things were much worse than we thought. One minute he was a loving father and husband then he just went crazy. He used to laugh, smile, and be happy, now he just sits in a prison cell going on and on about how he could've made the lives of fishmen much better. I don't even know who he is anymore." Hody said with a slight frown.

"He did all of that a long time ago? It doesn't even seem possible." Ivy said.

"Yea it doesn't but it's true. I used to look up to him so much then all of sudden that ended. My mom tried to talk some sense into him but he just brushed her off and walked away from her and when I tried to talk to him he would yell at me and then they would argue until she told him to leave." Hody said.

"He's hurt you before hasn't he?" Ivy asked with her head down.

"Yea he has and after that I never trusted him again." Hody said then stood up and walked to the door.

"Come on, I'll show you where you can sleep while you're here." Hody said as he led her to a room that was down the hall from his.

The door was white with a golden curved handle. When he opened the door to the room Ivy felt like her jaw had hit the floor. Everything was so beautiful; there was a queen sized canopy bed on the wall in front of her with a nightstand on each side and sheer light blue curtains coming down on each post of the bed. There was a sofa and a TV on the other wall to her right with plenty of movies and games with a door that lead to a balcony. On the left side of the room was another door that led to the bathroom.

Ivy smiled widely then ran and dived into the bed. Hody just leaned against the door with his arms folded over his chest and laughed at her.

"Please tell me I can take this stuff home with me when I leave?" Ivy said as she popped her head up to speak.

"We'll see." Hody said.

"You really have never been in this type of lifestyle have you?" His mother asked as she stood next to Hody.

"Nope, Fay didn't have the best job for these kinds of things but she did dream of them. She would always talk to me about how she wanted to have a life like this and how much more she wished she could do for me." Ivy said as she sat up on the bed.

"Well for the time being my home is your home but you have to stick by the rules, too bad that Hody can't do even the simplest of things without me having to drag him out of bed." His mother said giving him an irritated look.

"I said I would do it later. You never give me time to do it because you get to it first." Hody said frown.

"You were being too slow." Hody's mother and Ivy said in unison. He gawked at them like they were crazy.

"Don't tell me that you actually agree with her." Hody said as he rolled his eyes.

"Might as well do it while it's there that way you won't have to worry about it later." Ivy said with a shrug. Hody walked back to his room with a huff.

"It's about time someone other than me has told you that. Ivy do you want to help set up the table?" His mother asked.

"Okay." Ivy said as she slipped off her shoes and followed his mother to the kitchen.

Once they made it to the kitchen Ivy looked around in awe.

"The dining room is over there." His mother said as she pointed to the left side of the room.

"I love this place." Ivy said.

"I'm glad that you do." His mother said as she smiled at her.

Tell me what you think! XD


	5. Chapter 5

In Love With A Fishman

It seems like things are working out for the better and I can finally get chapters to you all on time again, not that I really was too late with them, or was I? Well anyways I hope you all like this chapter and please tell me what you think.

Chapter 5: Heartbreak Of The Past

Ivy walked into the dining room and began to set up everything like how she normally would at her house. Once she had finished Hody's mother came in with plates of food and sat them on the beautifully designed glass stands on the table. Everything looked delicious, so much that it all made Ivy's stomach growl.

"Go ahead and get yourself a plate ready, if you don't he'll get all of the food before we even breathe on it." Hody's mother said sweetly as she began to fix herself a plate.

Just in a few short moments there was a thunder of footsteps heard coming down the steps and into the dining room. Ivy was shocked when she looked at the three plates of food that Hody had fixed for himself.

"I'm impressed that he didn't show you this kind of behavior when he first met you. Hody's mother said as they all bowed their heads and began to say grace then began to eat.

As soon as they were finished eating they all placed their plates in the sink to be washed. Ivy cleaned off the table and then noticed that Hody's mother was doing the dishes alone. She spotted Hody sitting by the stairs with a faraway look in his blood red eyes and walked up to him.

"Why aren't you helping her?" Ivy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She told me that she wanted to do them alone, she always gets like this after dinner. I try to help her clean them up, I even have tried to beat her to it but she always says she wants to do them alone." Hody said sadly as Ivy sat next to him.

"Is it because of him?" Ivy asked softly.

"Yea, it is. My parents were inseparable, nothing could break them apart. They were the real definition on true love. Most people say that those things are only true in fairy tales but with them it's was more than that. There was never a moment in her life that she was sad when my dad was around, the same goes for me but things change. Those changes had a bigger effect on her more than they did on me. I brushed them off because I knew that there was nothing I could do, while she held onto the past and wished those moments were still here." Hody said.

"How could something start out so great turn out so bad? That's a question I've always asked myself from time to time whenever I think of Fay. Every day I spent with her was like a dream come true then all of a sudden those dreams began to turn into nightmares. I felt like I had lost everything important to me, she was important to me. I hated how most humans and fishmen couldn't see that. I hated when people would try and mess with her, I got into many fights when I was little because I defended her even when she told me not to. I refused to let anyone say anything bad about her no matter what." Ivy said.

"Well I wish there were more people like you in this world, we sure do need them." Hody said with a small smile.

"There are other people like me, their just hiding." Ivy said with a big smile.

"I sure do hope so." Hody said as he stood up from the stairs and walked back to his room.

Ivy smiled at him and stood up when she heard his mother calling her to the kitchen. She walked back and saw his mother sitting at the table and motioning her over to sit next to her. Ivy walked over to her and sat down; she frowned a bit when she noticed that she was crying. She patted her back softly and waited for her to speak.

"I'm a mess aren't I? I'm holding onto things that should be gone by now. I want you to promise me something. Don't ever leave his side, no matter what he does or what he says stay by him." Hody's mother said.

"That's not true and you know it. You have a broken heart; it's not bad that you want to keep good memories but you need to understand that those things aren't coming back. Why be sad about what you've lost when you've gained so much and I promise that I won't leave his side. But I have to ask, why are you telling _me_ this?" Ivy asked.

"I see a bright future for you two. I always wondered what kind of girl's he would bring home and honestly I'm happy that he brought you." Hody's mother said with a smile.

"Are you sure about that?" Ivy asked with a grin.

"I'm very sure after all I am his mother, I know everything about him. I can tell you a few things that would make you doubt that mug he usually wears." Hody's mother said.

"I may have to listen in on that one. Are you feeling better now Mrs. Jones?" Ivy asked with a small smile.

"I've never felt better and you can just call me Honey or mom whichever one. I want you know that you will always have a place to go when you visit here. If you ever need anything please tell me, I'll try my best you as much as I can." Honey said to her with a big smile.

"Thank you and the same goes for you. I'm also ready to talk when you are; Fay always said that helping was my specialty." Ivy said with a smile. They bother laughed.

Not too far away Hody was standing near the kitchen entrance smiling happily. He walked up to the steps as silently as he stuck down but was stopped when he heard a cough behind him. When he looked back there stood his mother and Ivy with grins one their faces.

"What, I just wanted a piece of cake." Hody said trying his best to smile. Honey and Ivy laughed at him.

REVIEW! On to the next chapter! XD


	6. Chapter 6

In Love With a Fishman

Chapter 6: Written In Stone

"What do you mean?! How could you lose my bride! I'll kill you all!" Charloss yelled as he held his golden pistol in his hand.

"Please spare us, we'll find her right away!" The soldier said in fear.

"You better or else I'll feed you to my fish." Charloss said as uncovered a tank full of piranhas.

"Those useless idiots will never find her. Call _him_ immediately!" Charloss said.

"Yes sir." The maid said as she bowed.

"You're not going to get away from me my little princess." Charloss said with a devilish smile.

~Fishman Island~

Ivy squeaked loudly as she felt a shiver run up her spine while sitting in the tub.

"You okay?" Hody asked as he sat at the door.

"Yea I'm fine; I just got an odd chill that's all." Ivy said still shivering from the odd sensation.

Ivy got out of the tub and began to dry off. Once she put on her clothes she started to dry out her hair and straighten it. As she walked to the bathroom door there sat Hody. He was lying on his side with his head propped up on his arm.

"I don't see why you feel the need to protect me so much. I can fend for myself." Ivy said as she pouted.

"You can fend for yourself?" Hody asked opening one eye to look at her.

"Yes I can." Ivy said.

"Alone and against a fishman? I think not." Hody said as he stood from his place on the floor and walked back to his room.

"What makes you think that I'm _that_ weak? I bet I can kick your butt." Ivy said with a smirk growing on her face. Hody stopped in his tracks and turned to look at her.

"Wipe that smirk off of your face. You'd lose the moment you got within 3 feet near me, plus I don't fight women." Hody said as he continued to walk.

"What if that woman tried to murder you every day of the week?" Ivy asked.

"Then I'd throw her in a cage and swallow the key." Hody said with a serious look on his face.

Ivy was dumbfounded at what the large fishman just said. Hody just snickered and went to his room.

"Liar." Ivy said flatly and walk back to her room.

~A Few Hours Later~

Ivy was sound asleep in her bed smiling in content at the softness of the covers. She heard a silent curse as someone walked in the hall. She lazily rubbed her eyes and quietly snuck to the door and peeked out of it. When she looked at the end of the hall that she heard the noise from and she saw a large figure going down the stairs.

"_Where in the hell is __**he**__ going_?" Ivy thought then slipped on her house shoes and went after him.

Ivy snuck down the stairs to see no one in sight. She went to the kitchen being sure she kept her eyes open for anything. She looked into the kitchen and saw it empty as well.

"Where in the hell did he go?" Ivy asked herself silently as she looked around and listened closely for the large fishman.

She soon saw a large shadow looming over and went ridged as she heard a light chuckle.

"I may be a liar but it's better than being nosey." Hody said as he folded his arms over his chest as he smirked down at her.

"Sue me." Ivy said as she shrugged.

"Might as well bring you with me since you're awake." Hody said as he lifted Ivy over his shoulder and went out of the door.

"Why do I have to go with you?! I wanna stay in my bed." Ivy hissed with a frown as she tried to get out of his grip.

"It's your punishment for being a nosey human." Hody said with a smile as he walked.

"Whatever. Just don't drop me." Ivy said as she looked down at the ground with fear at how high she was.

"Chicken." Hody said while laughing.

"Not my problem that I don't want to be brain damaged from you dropping me. Plus how would you be able to explain why you had me outside and over your shoulder?" Ivy asked with a smirk.

"Good point, well then you can walk on your own feet." Hody said as he put Ivy on her feet lightly.

"Where are we going anyway?" Ivy asked after a few minutes of endless walking.

"Close your eyes and hold on tight." Hody said as he placed a bubble over her head and picked her up in his arms.

Ivy held onto him tightly as they swam at an alarming fast speed. Everything went by so fast that she felt like she was getting sick. Hody looked at her face to see her quickly shut her eyes.

"Didn't I tell you to close your eyes?" Hody asked as he frowned at her.

"My eyes are closed." Ivy gritted as she held onto him for dear life.

"I just saw you open them stupid." Hody said as he rolled his eyes.

"I feel like I'm being crushed at how fast you're going." Ivy said as she felt Hody's head turn to look at her.

"A few more minutes, I'll just slow down a bit. I keep forgetting how tiny you are." Hody said as if he was holding back a laugh.

"That's not funny you asshole." Ivy said as she felt like hitting him in the face.

"I wasn't trying to be funny." Hody said with a small smile.

"Yeah right." Ivy said sharply.

"We're here." Hody said as he came to a stop.

Ivy opened her eyes and looked around in awe. She was in complete shock at what she was looking at.

"This is the Sea Forest." Ivy said as she felt happy memories as she looked around.

"You know this place?" Hody asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hot tears roll down her cheeks as she took off into a sprint to the one place that's she loved and when she made it over the hill of orange flowers she saw it, a small gravestone under a tree. She stopped and stood over the well-designed stone with the name written in beautifully drawn cursive letters.

"What the hell was that all about?" Hody said as he ran up to her and looked in front of her.

"Here lies Fay Corel Seabream, An angel with love for all and loved by all." Hody read slowly as he looked at the gravestone.

Dun Dun Dun! What will happen next? You'll see in the next chapter! See ya then. XD


	7. Chapter 7

In Love With A Fishman

Chapter 7: Rescue Me

Hody sat down next to Ivy with a frown on his face as she cried softly.

"This is the first time I've ever seen this." Ivy said wearing a sad smile.

"Why?" Hody asked.

"Unfortunately even though Fay loved me like her own, her family didn't agree with that so much. They hated even looking at me. No matter how nice or obedient they just hated me." Ivy said.

"Who cares what they felt. You don't live to please anybody, you live to be you. I sound a bit harsh but unlike you I had a bit of a rougher time as a child, even now I still feel the pain that he should've felt." Hody said as he looked at the ground with a serious gaze.

"You're right." Ivy said.

"Basically what I'm saying is, don't cry about the past but smile at the future. Don't let those bad things hold you down instead learn from them. That's how I keep my sanity. Besides seeing you cry makes my head hurt." Hody said as he looked at her. Ivy smiled at him and wiped her eyes.

"Thank you." Ivy said as she gave him a kiss on his cheek. Hody felt his face heat up.

"No problem but a simple thank you is just fine." Hody said while looking away.

"It seems like she was right." Ivy said as she walked away from where Hody sat.

"Who was right?" Hody asked quickly. Ivy kept walking.

Hody stood up quickly and walked after her. Once Ivy noticed him getting closer she took off into a sprint. Hody looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"Lighten up; you act like you have a stick up your ass." Ivy said as she laughed at him.

"Answer my question first and I might smile for you." Hody said.

"What question?" Ivy asked with a smile.

"About what you just said." Hody said looking a bit agitated.

"What did I say?" Ivy asked innocently. Hody felt a vein throb on his head.

"Never mind let's get back before she wakes up or I end up drowning you." Hody said as he walked past her.

"Good because I'm sleepy." Ivy said as she yawned.

As they walked Ivy thought she had heard a noise. She looked around quickly to see that there was nothing there. She shook her head to wake up a bit and kept walking behind Hody. She heard the noise again and this time she ran up to Hody and grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing?" Hody asked with a confused expression on his face.

"I keep hearing a noise. I don't know what it is but it's following us." Ivy said. Hody looked around tentatively and pulled Ivy a little closer.

The noise came from nearby and his head immediately shot in that direction. He hoisted Ivy up in his arms and continued to walk towards the exit. As soon as he got to the water he quickly placed a bubble on Ivy's head and swam as fast as he could. Ivy gritted her teeth as she held on to him and noticed someone was swimming after them.

"Someone is following us!" Ivy yelled.

"A fishman is the only person that can swim as fast as I am right now. How does he look?" Hody asked seriously as he swam faster.

"You mean she, and she looks like a shark. Her hair is white and she has grey eyes." Ivy said as the woman flashed a dangerous smile at her.

Before Hody could swim faster he felt something hit his side. Ivy screamed as they both crashed to the ground. Ivy looked at Hody to see that he was out cold and the woman was coming after her. She swam as fast as she could. The woman snatched her back by her hair and Ivy pulled out a blade from her leg and cut her hair.

"Weak human, what makes you think you can get away from me?" The woman asked as she landed a blow to Ivy's back.

"_Dammit wake up, don't pass out!_" Ivy thought as she fought the blackness that clouded her vision.

"Hody." Ivy whispered as she passed out and was dragged away by the fishwoman.

"Saint Charloss will be really happy with you and I'll be on my way with my gold." The fishwoman said as she swam away.

~A Few Hours Later~

"Hody! Wake up!" Honey yelled as she tried to wake Hody up.

Hody woke up to see his mom yelling something at him. He closed his eyes as he tried to ignore the intense pain on his side. His eyes shot open and he sat up quickly and looked around franticly.

"Someone took her. That damned woman was using energy steroids. How long have I been out?" Hody asked.

"You've been out for at least three to four hours. What the hell happened? I have everyone we know on Fishman Island searching for Ivy." Honey said as she glared at him.

"She took her. Someone wants Ivy and whoever they are they just got her. We have to look on the surface she's not here." Hody said as he growled in anger.

"I had found a few strands of her hair but not her." Demy said as she swam up to Honey.

"Tell the others to stop searching." Hody said.

"What? Why? We haven't found her yet." Demy said in shock.

"Don't worry Demy I already know where she is." Hody said as he swam off.

"Hody come back you're injured!" Honey yelled.

"What is he gonna do?" Demy asked with a sad frown.

"He'll be fine. I'm more worried for the people responsible for all of this." Honey said as she swam back to the group of people.

Hody ran up to his room and packed a few things. Then ran back out of the door and headed for the exit of Fishman Island. As he swam he was met by his mother and many men from the Sun Pirates. Hody frowned as he came to a stop in front of his mother.

"You can't stop me from going to get her." Hody said seriously.

"I'm not trying to but do you really think that I'll let you go alone." Honey said.

"You know damn well not to think that." One fishman said seriously.

"Bringing her back will be easier with all of us." One more fishman said.

"You guys don't understand, if you go with me there's a chance that none of us could get back. Where she is isn't full of weaklings." Hody said.

"We know that." They all said in unison.

"Fine but let's be quick." Hody said as they all boarded the big ship.

"Good luck and please be careful." Honey said as a tear rolled down her face.

"As careful as I can be." Hody said as he gave her a quick and bored the ship.

"It shouldn't take us that long to reach her." Hody said to everyone.

"Let's go!" One fishman yelled as they set sail.

~Ivy~

"Look at my beautiful bride." Saint Charloss said as he snickered.

"I am not your wife! Let me out of this damn cage!" Ivy yelled as shook the bars with all her power.

"Such a potty mouth I'll have to punish you later for that." Saint Charloss said as he stood near the cage.

"You'd get the shit beat out of you as soon as you get within 3 feet near me. You don't believe me I dare you try it!" Ivy yelled as she glared at him.

"You'll need to really break this one." Saint Roswald said as he stood next to his son.

"I think she is perfect just the way she is, I like women better when they are disobedient." Saint Charloss said.

"She is very noisy; if you don't silence her at once I'll do it for you." Saint Shalulia said as she pointed her pistol at Ivy.

"You will not! You killed my last bride because you hated that she was prettier than you but I won't let you take this one from me." Saint Charloss said as he took the pistol from his sister.

"Then teach her some manners." Saint Shalulia said as she walked away.

Out of all of the world nobles for some reason I hate Shalulia the worse. When I first saw her I felt like beating the living crap out of her but then I was happy when Rayleigh knocked her out. Now that I think about that's why I like him so much…Plus the fact that he is one hot ass old man but that's a secret lol. I like Sadi-chan and Ivankov! Inazuma is cool as hell too. Enough of my rabbling…Please review and tell me what you guys think!


	8. Chapter 8

In Love With A Fishman

**~Chapter Replies~**

**Ironic Soul: **_**Lol you love seeing people get slapped upside the head don't you? I'm glad that you like it so much.**_

**The Never Flamer: **_**I thank you for your honest comment and I have gone back and changed a few things in my first chapter. The anime that my story is based off of is not for older individuals it is for teens and young adults, there may be a small number of people who read these stories who are in their 30's and 40's but they know that most of the authors on this site are young. When they see errors like the ones you saw in the beginning of my story they don't bring up recommendations to read books more often because it seems like an insult and they know that there is a high chance that it is a young teen who wrote the story. Please be considerate of the teenagers who are trying to write stories they are not acting as writers these are things they enjoy doing.**_

Chapter 8: Nothing Is What It Seems

Ivy blinked a few times to adjust her eyes to the bright sunlight. She looked around and noticed that she was in a cream colored room, when she examined herself she noticed someone had changed her clothes into a bridal gown. Her eyes widened in shock as she heard a sound of the knob turning from the door to her room. Within a few short minutes in came Saint Charloss wearing his signature smug look as he walked towards her.

"I see you have finally woken up my beautiful bride." Saint Charloss said pausing to see her reaction. Ivy glared daggers at him as he expected her to.

"You still have not come to like me, have you? What can I do to make you change your mind about me? I would hate if we got married and we hated each other." Saint Charloss said to her.

"You might as well get those dreams out of your head because I am not marrying you. There is nothing you can do to change my mind; all the money in the world couldn't make me set myself up for that much of a disaster. Why do you want to marry me so much anyway?" Ivy asked as she eyed him curiously.

"You have no choice in these matters. If my brother wishes to marry a dreadful woman like you then he will and you will have no complaints about it. You are just a simple girl, what could you possibly do to stop him from getting what he wants?" Saint Shalulia asked as she glared at Ivy.

"I don't see what the World Government finds so special about you all, they're supposed to be here to end injustice yet they let you guys live. How I see it none of _you _are worth anything, at least I can do something. You all couldn't last for a day in my shoes; you'd all lose your minds in less than two minutes." Ivy said sharply.

"Why you ungrateful…" Saint Shalulia said but was cut off by her father.

"That is enough Shalulia! Leave so I can speak to your brother in peace." Saint Roswald said as his anger spiked.

"Yes father." Saint Shalulia said as she walked out of the room with her head hung low.

"Charloss you must control that woman, if she is to be your bride then you need to teach her how to be proper. She is not to act like a common fool. If you do not change her ways by the time of your wedding I will fix her attitude myself!" Saint Roswald said as he left the room.

"Now see what you have my dear. You have to learn to behave or you will be in much trouble." Saint Charloss said.

Ivy stood up from the sofa and walked to the door. She heard the faint sound of a gun loading as soon as she touched the handle on the door. Ivy looked back at him with an unemotional face and closed the door. She walked back to her seat all the while making eye contact with him.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Saint Charloss asked sharply.

"You're hiding something from me, aren't you? You have plenty of other women here you could've married but you want me plus you don't want to beat me into shape like you did the others." Ivy said as she looked at him tentatively.

He felt like she was searching his soul. His throat felt like it had dried and it burned, he felt like he was sweating so much it would make a puddle on the floor. It was true that he did not want to harm her for the fear of her obeying him too much which made him hate most of his brides because of how boring they were. He wanted someone who had a mind of their own but still followed his orders in their own unique and mischievous way. He had looked everywhere in the world but he never came across a girl who fit that description so perfectly until now.

"Are you gonna stand there all day sweating like a pig or are you gonna sit and talk with me?" Ivy asked as she patted the seat next to her. Saint Charloss watch her as he felt his hand lower.

"_That's it; trust me so I get the heck out of here. The nicer I am to you the more you'll loosen your hold on me._" Ivy thought.

"Are you ready to talk now?" Ivy asked nicely as she smiled at him. He put the pistol away and sat down next to her timidly.

"I don't like having boring brides, all of the ones I have are too scared of me so they do everything I say. I want someone who will still do that but do what she wants to do sometimes to. So I haven't disciplined you because I'm scared you'll become like them and then I won't like you anymore." Saint Charloss said.

"_So you want a bad girl type huh?_" Ivy thought.

"You haven't met other women that act like how I do?" Ivy asked as caring as she could.

"I had one a long time ago but my sister killed her because she was prettier than she was." Saint Charloss said with a sad frown on his face.

"She did that just because she was prettier than her? Not to be too honest with you but your sister is a bitch. I bet she wouldn't like it if you killed her favorite husbands." Ivy said as she held an angry look.

"I thought the same thing but once I told my father about it he ignored me. He says I need to be with an obedient woman because women who think on their own are nothing but trouble." Saint Charloss said.

"He does have a valuable point though. If you find a woman that's not very smart she will do whatever you want her to and she won't run away but if you find a woman who is she'll walk all over you in minute. What I think you should do is just find a woman who likes you for you. I'm pretty sure there has to be someone out there in the world for you. You just need to be patient and honest with yourself and her." Ivy said with a smile.

"You really think so?" Saint Charloss asked happily.

"Of course, love takes time. It doesn't just walk up to your door step and say hi, you have to wait for it. Either you'll find it or it'll find you, but what will you do about the other women?" Ivy asked.

"I'll let them go and remove their marks." Saint Charloss said with a smile.

"Well I guess I'll have to punish you then" Saint Charloss said as he stood from the chair.

"That's right…Wait WHAT?!" Ivy asked as she looked at him like he had gone mad.

Saint Charloss winked at her and yelled it louder as he walked to the door and ordered his servant to take her to the underground punishing grounds. Ivy was dropped on her butt near a platform with whips and may other devices she didn't want to think of. Saint Charloss walked to her as his servant sealed the door shut. He dragged her down the hall and then unlocked her restraints.

"Just go out this way and you'll be near the sea on the other side of the island. Since your friends are coming from Fishman Island they'll see you as soon as they surface. Take this Den Den Mushi with you and don't get caught." Saint Charloss said.

"What about you, how will you convince them that I got away?" Ivy asked with a confused look on her face.

"That part of the plan is none of your concern but my own." Saint Charloss said then Ivy hugged him and ran through the tunnels.

"Good luck my beautiful bride." Saint Charloss thought as he watched her disappear from his view.

**I hope you all like my chapter and remember if you see any errors please tell me. Until then see you all next chapter! XD**


End file.
